Episode 84
Fly! To Your Friends! (飛べ！友のもとに! Tobe! Tomo no Moto ni!) is the 84th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on June 18, 2011. Happy and Carla escape Extalia and run into an old Exceed couple. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia are still in prison. Synopsis Happy grabs Carla and runs down the hall of the palace. Nichiya exclaims to Extalia's Exceed guards that Happy and Carla have been poisoned by the filth of Earth Land, The Fallen. The Royal Guards come in pursuit of two of "The Fallen". In their cells, Natsu suddenly yells that there's no way Happy would be a traitor. He attempts to execute a Fire Dragon's Roar to break the cell but fails. Lucy Heartfilia is in her cell separate from Natsu and Wendy's because she is to be executed. She wakes up and is surprised at her binds, with her head and hands in a wooden plank. She remembers getting caught by the Edolas Royal Army and then wonders where everyone else is. Happy and Carla run away from the palace as the Royal Guards, led by Nichiya, chase them. They hide in a cart but suddenly, the cart they are hiding in starts moving. However, the cart speeds over a cliff and crashes below, giving both of them a pretty bad fall. Happy and Carla both wonder how they will reach the Royal City on an island below Extalia without their Aera Magic when suddenly, a white adult Exceed wielding a hoe shows up behind them. The Exceed yells at them to get off his fields and to come to his house. Happy asks the older Exceed where the soldiers are and if they've already been reported. A blue adult female Exceed carrying a basket arrives and greets the other Exceed, her husband, and asks Happy and Carla for their names. They introduce themselves and are invited inside the house. Once inside, Happy tells them their story. The blue Exceed imparts that her husband doesn't really agree with how the kingdom thinks and that they were both kicked out long ago and made their lives in a place far-off from the kingdom. The white Exceed then orders Happy to help him out in the fields after eating. Happy is out in the fields with the white Exceed. He works his back off in tilling the fields while Carla is with the blue Exceed, helping her make drinks for the two workers. Elsewhere in Edolas, Natsu Dragion drives his Magic Four-Wheeler when he pulls over for Lucy Ashley. After hopping into the vehicle, Edo-Natsu tells Edo-Lucy that he has transported the Earth Land group to the Royal City just like she asked. After some moments of working, the blue Exceed suddenly appears and praises them for a job well done. Happy states that their friends were captured by the kingdom and that they have to go save them. The blue Exceed says that she thinks that friendship doesn't have anything to do with being human or Exceed because even if they all look different their hearts are all the same. She also informs them of the time the Queen took their children for the Dragon Slayer Extermination Project. They were kicked out of the main Extalia town because they opposed the project. The white Exceed comments that if he's going to stay scared, he won't be able to do it. This inspires Happy and with Carla and they leave the couple, declaring that they will save their friends. They both jump off a cliff above the Royal City and Happy declares that they have to move forward and fly. Carla tells herself that they're Exceeds, the only beings in Edolas with Magic, and that the reason they couldn't use it at first was because of the unease in their hearts. Together, their wings appear, granting them flight. They both fly off to save their friends. Lucky, the white Exceed, tells Marl, the blue Exceed, that it seems Happy and Carla can fly after all. They both cry as they remember the time their child's egg had been taken from them. It is revealed that the couple's missing child is Happy, and they both reach out to his flying form with tears in their eyes, commenting that their son grew up to be a kind child with concern for others. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * Spells used * *Technique 31: Studly Bomber Items used *Magical Vehicles Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added some scenes of Natsu, Wendy and Lucy in prison, with Lucy noisily complaining to her guards and Natsu trying to use Magic -unsuccessfully- to break his cell apart. *Lucy has a flashback in the anime of herself being captured. This is not seen in the manga. *The scene in which Happy and Carla run from the Extalia Royal Army is extended in the anime, with more Exceed shown watching and commenting. *In the manga, the cart that Happy and Carla are hiding in begins rolling down the hill via unknown means. In the anime, the cart begins to roll because Nichiya accidentally dislodged the block keeping it in place. *Marl and Lucky's house appears different between the two media. *In the anime, Happy and Wendy meet Marl for the first time outside her house, as she is returning from her garden. In the manga, they meet her for the first time inside her house. *The anime added many different scenes whilst Happy and Carla are at Lucky and Marl's house, including: Happy and Lucky plowing a field; Carla helping Marl to make drinks; Happy and Lucky getting into a wood-chopping competition; Happy fixing Lucky and Marl's roof, and Marl and Carla talking about Carla's unhappiness and past. *The anime added a short clip of Faust in his throne room. *There was an added scene in the anime of Edo-Natsu picking up Edo-Lucy in his car and the two of them talking about Earthland's Mages and their own worlds lack of Lacrima. *The anime added Carla having a flashback about a younger Wendy. *The anime added Marl and Lucky having a flashback about losing their egg to the Dragon Slayer Extermination Project. Navigation Category:Episodes